The Tricycle
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: During 'The Tricycle' episode. Barney tells you what happened in Ted's bedroom with Marshall and Lily.


Summary: During 'The Tricycle' episode. Barney tells you what happened in Ted's bedroom with Marshall and Lily.

The Tricycle

We were in our friend Ted's bedroom, the three of us, me, Marshall, and Lily. Ted was in the living room, or at least we thought he was in the living room. He was trying to pull off the legendary 'Tricycle.' One of the girls we knew was Trudy, from the famous 'Pineapple Incident.' The other friend was hers from college. Ted never relinquished that night, and we decided to never tell Ted what had happened in the bedroom, but I will, or at least to you.

We were waiting for something to happen when I saw Marshall start to kiss Lily, his wife. I then decided to stroke her arm, and she turned to me, kissing me. When she stopped, she busied herself by working off my tie and shirt slowly. Then Marshall started coming towards me, seduction in his eyes. I never thought of him in any sexual way. I'm not gay, or bisexual in any way. I'm as straight as they come. But still, something stopped me from pulling away as Marshall kissed me. I kissed back. His hand moved to the side of my head, and my hand was at his back.

Our kiss broke apart, and Lily stepped back in, kissing me again. Marshall's shirt was then gone. Lily was pushing me down onto Ted's bed, Marshall climbing behind her. The only rule was for me and Marshall not to make eye contact. Seemed easier said than done. Lily was kissing Marshall once more as I took off the rest of my clothes. I got back on the bed, having Lily turn to me and thrust her tongue into my mouth once more.

I felt Marshall climb back onto the bed and unleashed Lily from my hold, sitting up and reaching for him. He came towards me as Lily lay between us, and I kissed him slow and steady. His kisses were as steady as mine, having his tongue eventually enter my mouth, and his hand at the back of my head. I felt Lily's hand on my chest, and let Marshall get away from my hold. We looked at Lily; she was still wearing clothes.

Marshall moved his hands to her shirt, taking it off, and threw it to the floor. I watched as he placed his hands on her breasts and moved them to her back, unclasping the piece of clothing. I rubbed my hands down her stomach, latching onto her pants and unbuttoning them. As I did that, I looked up. Seeing Marshall playing with Lily's breasts, and hearing slight moans from her, I hurried her pants down her legs.

I kissed her legs back up to her underwear line, which was blocking me from my path. I just decided to go up to her lips, kissing and sucking her sweet tongue again. That's when I felt a hand grasp me. At first, I thought it was Lily, but when I looked down I saw Marshall's hand ran up my shaft, and I gasped.

He did however break the rule, and looked at me again. I didn't break the contact. I only leaned down and kissed him once more, letting my tongue graze his lips. Our kiss broke, and he helped remove Lily's underwear with me. He moved in, and from what I saw, he was kissing and licking her. She started moaning, and without me realizing it at first, so was I, because you see, Marshall had never released his hold on me, and was now pumping me roughly.

I had nothing else to do but moan. Then Lily pushed Marshall's hand away, taking its place. Her slender fingers moved up and down, in lighter stokes than the hand that was just there. She brought my face to hers, licking my jaw, and whispered in my ear. "Come over here with that, would ya?"

I didn't answer. She let go, and I stood as if in a trance and walked over to her. Of course I knew what was next, and she placed her mouth around me. Her muffled moans were a new thing I never had done to me, and I looked down at Marshall, who since I moved apparently got more into it, actually pounding into her. She moaned more and more, causing me to explode in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide, and she took all of it in, swallowing very last bit, and I looked down at Marshall as he finished his job, grunting as he did so, bringing out one more long moan out of Lily.

I walked over to my pants, placing them back on, and Marshall stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I thought for sure he was done. He dragged in my face, kissing me harder than ever, and I heard Lily move from the bed. That's when he pushed me down onto it. Definitely wasn't done.

I opened my eyes for a second to see Lily standing above us and smiling. It was also well-known what her part was in this, nothing. I couldn't move. This was surely the first time this had happened, and I felt Marshall push my pants down again, Lily helping by pulling them off the rest of the way. I felt his hand on me once more, and suddenly I was hard again, not knowing or really understanding why.

I moaned against my will, and he moved down to my most sensitive area, taking me in his mouth whole. I gasped as I watched his head bob up and down, and felt his hands roughly hold me down, both to keep me from squirming, and because I had started to buck my hips uncontrollably.

Lily then sat the edge of the bed, her finger running over my chest, and she leaned down, kissing it. I felt something snag my wrist, and looked over as she got back up. That's when I noticed she had tied down my left arm. And then she was making her way to the right one. I kept my arm away from her, and she looked over at Marshall, who looked up at her gaze and ran his tongue roughly over me. I moaned and flailed again, giving her my other arm.

By now, both my arms were tied down. After that, she gave me a small kiss on the cheek and moved behind Marshall. It was then that I felt something snag my legs. Of course, after my arms, I knew what she was doing, but I still had no idea why. Marshall gave me one more hard lick, causing another long moan from me, and brought me over the edge, although I couldn't move as he stood talking to Lily quietly as I lay there unknowing.

I saw Marshall turn to me with a smile on his face. I was a little frightened, because normally I was the one tying her up, or even the perverted sexual one of the group. This was totally different than what I had known or gotten used to, but before I could even think, I passed out, and everything went black. I woke up in my bed in my apartment. It seemed nothing had happened, but I felt incredibly sore. I remembered small glances of Marshall over me and pounding away. No wonder I didn't want to remember, and yet, I remember that it had felt so good. I must have blocked it out for some different reason.

So, there you have it, my story of me succeeding in a 'Devil's Threeway.' And although I didn't get a belt, I got one memory that will last forever… And to that, I'm thankful, because that night was Legend… Wait for it… Dary.


End file.
